Cupido III - 14 Jahre später
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Das -wirklich - letzte Sequel zu Cupido. 14 Jahre später kommen Hermine und Minerva erneut zusammen. Wird es nun endlich ein Happy End für die beiden geben? HG/MM femmeslash


_A/N Auf vielfachen Wunsch __noch__ eine Fortsetzung zu Cupido. Leute, dieses Mal ist es wirklich die Letzte – die allerletzte! Ein Sequel zum Sequel und damit Basta. Finished. Ende._

_Have fun!_

_Freundliche Grüße an dieser Stelle an __**McGonagall's Sentinel**__, die genau wie ich findet, dass Rowling mit Minerva einen miesen Job hingelegt hat..._

* * *

**Cupido III 14 Jahre später...**

Durch das geöffnete Fenster drangen die Geräusche und Gerüche einer lauen Sommernacht. Die Sonne war längst untergegangen, der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt und die ersten Sterne funkelten.

McGonagall klappte das Buch zu, in dem sie bis gerade eben noch gelesen hatte, stand auf und streckte sich. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr: Beinahe Mitternacht.

Mit einem Seufzer zog sie das Gummiband aus ihrem Haar, löste ihren Zopf und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die graumelierten Locken.

Zeit, ins Bett zu gehen, beschloss sie und beugte sich vor, um die Lampe zu löschen.

Ein Klopfen an der Haustüre ließ sie innehalten.

Besuch? Jetzt noch?

Sie runzelte die Stirn.

Das Klopfen wiederholte sich.

McGonagall straffte die Schultern und zückte ihren Zauberstab, schließlich konnte man nie wissen, und ging zur Tür.

Es klopfte zum dritten Mal, nun klang es entschieden dringlich.

McGonagall riss die Türe auf und leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in die Dunkelheit. Eine schlanke junge Frau stand vor ihr, das lockige braune Haar in einem losen Zopf gebändigt, ähnlich dem, den McGonagall eben gelöst hatte.

Als sie McGonagall sah, lächelte sie.

„Ich hatte schon Angst, du wärst nicht Zuhause", sagte sie. „Darf ich hereinkommen? Ich muss mit dir sprechen."

McGonagall trat von der Tür zurück und wies mit der Hand zum Wohnzimmer, zu verblüfft, um etwas zu sagen.

Im Wohnzimmer ließ sie sich ihrem Gast gegenüber auf dem Sofa nieder, fasste sie scharf ins Auge und fragte dann:  
„Was kann ich für dich tun, Hermine?"

„Ich musste dich sehen, dich sprechen", kam es schlicht zurück. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich nehme an, ich sollte mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen", erwiderte McGonagall trocken.

Hermine lächelte schwach.

„Deine trockenen Bemerkungen haben mir gefehlt."

„Hermine, es ist spät und ich bin müde. Komm bitte auf den Punkt."

„Ich habe Ron verlassen", ließ Hermine nun die Bombe platzen. „Ich habe die Scheidung eingereicht."

„Um Merlins Willen, weshalb denn das?", fragte McGonagall. „Ich dachte immer, ihr wärt glücklich miteinander."

„Wir waren zumindest nicht _un_glücklich", schränkte Hermine ein. „Aber es war ein Fehler, ihn zu heiraten. Ich konnte dich einfach nicht vergessen und habe ständig an dich gedacht. Natürlich hat er irgendwann gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt, dass es jemand anderen gab. Dich."

„Warum hast du ihn dann überhaupt erst geheiratet?", fragte McGonagall skeptisch.

„Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts wollte ich nichts weiter als einfach normale langweilige _Normalität_", erklärte Hermine. „Ich mochte Ron, er liebte mich und ihn zu heiraten, erschien mir das Normalste zu sein, was ich hätte tun können. Ich habe gedacht, ich könnte ihn mit der Zeit lieben. Aber es hat einfach nicht funktioniert. Ich kann nicht etwas vorgeben zu sein, dass ich nicht bin. Ich kann nicht Rons Ehefrau sein und ständig nur an dich denken, also habe ich mit ihm gesprochen. Er war nicht gerade begeistert, aber er hat sich immerhin bemüht, entgegenkommend zu sein.

Keine Angst", beruhigte sie McGonagall, als diese unruhig hin- und herrutschte. „Ich habe ihm nichts von uns erzählt. Ich habe niemandem jemals von dem erzählt, was sich zwischen uns abgespielt hat. Erinnerst du dich noch?"

„Wie könnte ich das je vergessen?", erwiderte McGonagall trocken. „Du bist die einzige Schülerin, mit der ich in all meinen Jahren als Lehrerin je geschlafen habe."

„Ich nehme an, ich sollte mich jetzt geschmeichelt fühlen", imitierte Hermine McGonagalls früheren Kommentar.

Dann stand sie auf, ging zu McGonagall hinüber und kniete sich vor die ältere Frau, um ihre Hände in ihre zu nehmen, genauso, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte, damals.

„Minerva", sagte sie weich. „Minerva. Du bist der einzige Mensch, bei dem ich mich vollständig fühlen kann, die einzige, die ich je in diesem Maße geliebt habe. Ich liebe dich immer noch, Minerva. Und", sie lächelte und ihre braunen Augen funkelten, „ich begehre dich, genauso wie damals."

„Das kommt alles ein wenig plötzlich", erwiderte Minerva und sah in die schokoladenbraunen Augen, die sie so gut kannte.

„Plötzlich? Du findest, nach mehr als zehn Jahren ist es 'plötzlich', dass ich dich will?"

„Hey, bis vor einer halben Stunde wähnte ich dich glücklich verheiratet und dachte, du wärst über deine jugendliche Verirrung hinweg", antwortete Minerva und gab sich Mühe, ihre Stimme normal klingen zu lassen.

Trotzdem bemerkte Hermine das leichte Zittern darin.

„Damals hast du zu mir gesagt, du würdest auf mich warten, bis ich meinen Abschluss habe und dann wollten wir über uns reden", erinnerte Hermine. „Nun, Voldemort, die Suche nach den Horkruxen, der Kampf, der Wiederaufbau – all das hat die Sache unerwarteterweise in andere Bahnen gelenkt als ich es mir gedacht hätte. Aber jetzt bin ich endlich hier, Minerva. Sag mir bitte, dass es nicht zu spät ist. Sag mir, dass du mich auch noch liebst. Bitte."

Minerva konnte ihren Blick nicht von Hermines Gesicht lösen, die vor ihr kniete, ihre Hände umklammert hielt und so offensichtlich auf etwas hoffte, das Minerva ihr nur zu gerne geben wollte.

Aber sie musste sicher sein.

„Bist du dir sicher, Hermine?", fragte sie dann auch. „Bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass es das ist, was du willst, was du wirklich willst? Ich habe dir zwar damals gesagt, dass du jemand anderen finden würdest, aber ich hatte dennoch ein wenig Hoffnung, dass du dich letztlich für mich entscheiden würdest, dass du bei mir bleiben würdest. Und dann hast du Ron geheiratet und mich nicht einmal vorgewarnt, nicht ein Wort darüber verloren und das hat mir beinahe das Herz gebrochen. Ein zweites Mal kann ich das nicht ertragen. Also, Hermine: Bist du dir sicher?"

„So sicher, wie ein Mensch es nur sein kann", erwiderte Hermine fest und küsste Minervas Hände. „Ich kann dich gar nicht mehr verlassen. Ich will nie wieder ohne dich leben müssen."

Minerva sah in Hermines aufrichtiges Gesicht und langsam begannen ihre Augen zu strahlen.

„Du liebst mich, nicht? Ich weiß es! Minerva, du liebst mich!"

„Ja. Ja, Hermine, ich liebe dich. Ich habe niemals aufgehört, dich zu lieben."

Minerva hatte ihren Satz kaum beendet, als Hermine aufsprang, Minervas Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfasste und sie küsste.

Und Minerva erwiderte diesen Kuss, nun endlich frei von Schuld und Scham, küsste sie Hermine, als gäbe es kein Morgen.

Kurz darauf saß Hermine rittlings auf ihrem Schoß, die Arme um Minerva geschlungen und hielt die ältere Frau eng an sich gedrückt.

„Ich will dich, Minerva", wisperte sie ihr ins Ohr und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Ich will dich sofort, Minerva. Ich will dich so sehr, dass es weh tut!"

Minerva schauderte, als Hermine ihr diese Worte voller Verlangen ins Ohr raunte und sie nickte bloß. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, apparierte sie

mit Hermine auf dem Schoß in ihr Schlafzimmer und auf ihr Bett.

Dieses Mal hatten sie Zeit, alle Zeit der Welt, und dennoch entkleideten sie einander hastig, konnten es nicht erwarten, endlich Haut auf Haut zu spüren. Sie krallten sich aneinander, ineinander, umeinander, liebten sich heftig, drängend, beinahe schon rücksichtslos, um ihr verzweifeltes Verlangen endlich zu stillen.

Hinterher hielt Minerva Hermine in ihren Armen, während sie weinte und den aufgestauten Kummer der letzten Jahre los wurde. Sie wiegte die weinende Frau sanft, küsste liebevoll ihre Stirn, ihre Schläfen, streichelte sie, stellte aber keine Fragen.

Sicher gab es noch viel zu klären, aber nicht jetzt, nicht sofort. Sie hatten Zeit.

Schließlich versiegten Hermines Tränen und sie wandte den Kopf, um Minerva anzusehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Minerva! Es tut mir so Leid!"

„Es muss dir nichts Leid tun, Liebstes", versicherte Minerva und strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken.

„Doch, Minerva. Erst lasse ich dich so viele Jahre warten und erwarte dann, dass du mich sofort zurücknimmst, wenn ich endlich bei dir auftauche. Und kaum sagst du ja, zerre ich dich ins Bett und nehme dich dermaßen hastig, dass ich dir sicher wehgetan habe und obendrein heule ich dir noch einen vor. Und..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Minerva sie mit einem Kuss zum Schweigen brachte.

„Es ist alles gut, Hermine", versicherte sie ihr. „Du bist jetzt hier, bei mir, und alles wird sich finden. Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere", sie lächelte, „hatte ich es genauso eilig, dich ins Bett zu bekommen. Außerdem, was sind da schon ein paar Kratzer?"

Sie küsste liebevoll die Stellen auf Hermines Schultern, die die Spuren ihrer Fingernägel zeigten.

Ihr Mund verweilte dort nicht lange, sondern wanderte Hermines Hals empor, bis hin zu der Stelle, wo sie Hermines Puls spürte. Dann, ohne die Frau in ihren Armen loszulassen, drehte sie sich mit ihr um, bis Hermine unter ihr zu liegen kam.

Sie sah auf Hermine herab und beugte sich langsam vor, um sie zu küssen, immer wieder, bevor sie sich aufrichtete und rittlings auf Hermine saß.

Hermine sah zu ihr auf, ließ ihren Blick über Minervas Körper wandern und lächelte.

„Wie schön du bist", flüsterte sie und streckte die Hände aus, um Minervas Brüste zu streicheln. Liebevoll knetete sie sie, bis sie dann mit ihrer Hand tiefer glitt, über Minervas Bauch und schließlich zu dem dunklen Haardreieck zwischen ihren Schenkel. Zärtlich wand sie ihre Finger durch die dunklen Locken, immer tiefer, und fuhr dann sanft mit ihrem Finger Minervas Spalte entlang, und stieß dort auf warme Feuchtigkeit.

Sie hörte, wie Minerva scharf die Luft einzog, als sie mit ihrem Finger Minervas Klitoris umkreiste und sah überrascht zu ihr auf, als Minerva ihre Hand sanft, aber entschieden ergriff und neben Hermines Gesicht in das Kopfkissen drückte.

„Nicht so schnell, mein Fräulein", sagte Minerva. „Du behältst deine Hände jetzt schön bei dir."

Minerva löste auch Hermines andere Hand von ihren Brüsten und zwang sie auf die andere Seite des Kissens.

„Und wenn du nicht stillhältst, werde ich dich wohl anbinden müssen", drohte sie mit einer samtweichen Stimme, die Hermine wohlig erschauern ließ.

Verlangend sah Hermine auf den Körper außerhalb ihrer Reichweite, auf die wunderschönen Brüste, die sie nur ansehen, aber nicht anfassen durfte und seufzte.

Ihr Seufzen verwandelte sich in ein lustvolles Stöhnen, als Minerva sich vorbeugte und nacheinander Hermines Nippel in den Mund nahm, ohne ihre Handgelenke loszulassen. Hermine wölbte sich Minerva entgegen und keuchte erregt.

Minerva lächelte zufrieden. Langsam ließ sie Hermines Hände los, stützte ihre Hände links und rechts von Hermines Kopf auf, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Dann wanderte ihr Mund von ihren Lippen in ihre Halsbeuge und jagte mit ihrer Berührung dort Schauder durch Hermines Körper. Zärtlich knabberte sie an ihrem Ohrläppchen und wanderte dann mit ihren Lippen zu Hermines Brüsten. Sie drängte ihren Mund an Hermines weiche Brüste, liebkoste und neckte die empfindlichen Spitzen. Mit einem leisen Lächeln nahm sie einen der aufgerichteten Nippel zwischen die Lippen und reizte ihn mit der Zunge, bevor sie begann, daran zu saugen. Sie fühlte, wie sich Hermines Finger über ihren Kopf bewegten und in ihrem Haar wühlten. Sie bewegte sich zu der andern Brustwarze, um ihr die gleiche Behandlung zuteil werden zu lassen und hörte entzückt, wie sich ein leises Stöhnen von Hermines Lippen stahl. Sie setzte ihre Beschäftigung mit neuem Eifer fort und genoss jedes Keuchen und Stöhnen, das Hermine ausstieß. Sie schob sich wieder etwas höher und fing ihre Lippen in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ein. Dann richtete sie sich auf, und Hermines Hände bewegten sich wie eigenständige Wesen zu ihren Brüsten. Sie reckte sich Hermines Händen entgegen, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, ein Sinnbild der Lust. Hermines Hände erforschten Minervas weiche Rundungen, fuhren die Konturen von Minervas Brüsten nach, spielten mit den aufgerichteten Knospen und entlockte ihr ein heiseres Stöhnen.

„Da du ja nicht stillhalten kannst...", murmelte Minerva dann kehlig, griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und beschwor einen Chiffonschal herauf. Sie wand ihn sich spielerisch um die Hände, ließ ihn lasziv erst über ihren, dann über Hermines Körper gleiten und griff dann nach Hermines rechter Hand, um die am Bettpfosten anzubinden. Mit dem Ende des Schals glitt strich sie zart Hermines Arm entlang, über ihre Brüste und den linken Arm, um dann die linke Hand ebenfalls am Bett festzubinden. Während sie Hermine langsam fixierte, befanden sich Minervas Brüste dicht, aber quälend unerreichbar über Hermines Gesicht.

Minerva sah auf sie hinab.

„Ich weiß, was du gerne tun würdest", raunte sie heiser, „aber nicht jetzt. Du gehörst mir, du bist mir vollkommen ausgeliefert und ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will."

Minerva sah Hermine an und zufrieden sah sie, dass die Lust ihre Augen derart verdunkelt hatte, dass sie beinahe schwarz schimmerten.

Minerva glitt von ihr herunter und streichelte mit den Händen geschickt über Hermines Körper, um sie noch weiter zu erregen und beobachtete erregt, wie sich Hermine hilflos unter ihren Händen wand. Minervas Hände wanderten in Richtung von Hermines Hüften, glitten weiter zu ihren Beinen und streichelten die nackte Haut ihrer Schenkel. Hermine öffnete bereitwillig die Schenkel, um ihrer forschenden Hand Zugang zu gewähren. Minerva ließ ihre Finger sanft zwischen Hermines Schenkel gleiten.

Das Gefühl ihrer heißen Finger auf ihrem ebenso erhitzen Fleisch brachte Hermine beinahe um den Verstand, sie bog sich Minervas Händen entgegen und Minerva keuchte auf, als ihre Finger auf Feuchtigkeit stießen. Hermine öffnete ihre Schenkel etwas weiter und Minerva konnte nicht anders, als nun auch ihre Lippen dorthin zu bewegen. Ihre Zunge umspielte Hermines Konturen, ihr Atem kühlte und erregte Hermines Zentrum gleichermaßen.

Sie spielte mit Hermines Erregung, um sie zu noch mehr zu reizen, sie nach mehr fordern zu lassen, und sie genoss es, dass Hermine sich unter ihrer Berührung lustvoll aufbäumte, laut keuchte und an ihren Fesseln zerrte.

Sie brauchte ihren Atem dazu, um Minervas Namen hinauszuschreien.

Minerva zog ihre Hand zurück, brachte ihr Gesicht neben Hermines und befahl: „Du kommst erst dann, wenn ich es dir erlaube, vorher nicht."

Hermine wimmerte leise, als sich Minervas Hand wieder zwischen ihre Schenkel bewegte.

„Willst du, dass ich dich nehme? Willst du, dass ich ganz langsam in dich eindringe, dich ausfülle und dich mit meinen Bewegungen in den Wahnsinn treibe?", fragte Minerva mit seidiger Stimme.

Hermine nickte.

„Antworte mir laut", forderte Minerva und drückte Hermines Brustwarze mit genau richtig viel Intensität, um einen weiteren Schauder durch ihren Körper zu jagen.

Hermine befeuchtete die trockenen Lippen und brachte ein heiseres „Ja" zustande. Sie spreizte auffordernd die Beine und zitterte vor Verlangen.

„Also schön, wenn du das willst…" Minerva kniete sich zwischen Hermines Schenkel und schob ihre Finger mit quälender Langsamkeit in Hermine.

Hermines Stöhnen wurde zu einem Wimmern.

„Ich beobachte dich. Ich sehe, wie du die Kontrolle verlierst und ich finde das sehr verführerisch. Aber denk daran, du darfst erst kommen, wenn ich es dir erlaube."

Wieder und wieder zog sie sich aus Hermine heraus, um sich dann langsam, quälend langsam wieder in sie hinein zu schieben, während sie mit einer Hand gekonnt Hermines Brustwarze bearbeitete. Hermine Augen fielen zu, ihr Kopf bewegte sich ziellos hin und her.

"Sieh...sieh mich an, während ich dich nehme", befahl Minerva und stieß hart in sie. Hermine öffnete die Augen und begegnete ihrem entschlossenen Blick.

Minerva ließ ihre freie Hand über Hermines Körper hinab gleiten und rieb mit ihrem Daumen leicht über Hermines Klitoris. Ein gurgelndes Keuchen war die Antwort darauf. Sie ballte und löste rhythmisch ihre gefesselten Hände, während sie um Kontrolle rang.

„Bitte", wimmerte sie, „…kann nicht mehr…"

Ihr Körper zitterte und bebte.

„Na schön", bestimmte Minerva, „dann komm. Komm jetzt! Ich will, dass du in meinen Mund kommst."

Sie schloss ihre Lippen um Hermines Klitoris und erhöhte das Tempo ihrer Stöße und binnen Sekunden wurde Hermine von einem der heftigsten Orgasmen erschüttert, den sie jemals hatte. Zufrieden beobachtete Minerva ihr Gesicht, hörte, wie Hermine unartikuliert ihre Lust herausschrie und wie sich ihr Körper im Orgasmus wand.

Minerva griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ den Chiffonschal wieder verschwinden, bevor sie die nun befreite Hermine in ihre Arme zog und küsste.

„Das war... Wahnsinn!", stieß Hermine hervor, noch immer atemlos und schmiegte sich enger an Minerva. „Ich glaube, so heftig bin ich in meinem Leben noch nicht gekommen."

„Dann wurde es höchste Zeit", erwiderte Minerva und strich mit den Lippen über Hermines schweißfeuchte Stirn.

„Aber ich glaube, jetzt bist du erst mal an der Reihe", flüsterte Hermine, noch immer außer Atem. Noch während sie sprach ließ sie ihre Hände über Minervas Körper gleiten.

„Viel Mühe wirst du sowieso nicht mit mir haben", ächzte Minerva, während Hermines Hand zielsicher zwischen ihren Schenkeln verschwand.

„Oh Gott, bist du feucht", murmelte Hermine nah an ihrem Ohr und ließ ihre Finger geschickt durch Minervas Falten gleiten. „So unglaublich feucht", schnurrte sie.

Minerva wand sich unter ihren kundigen Fingern und kurz darauf fühlte Hermine, wie sie sich rhythmisch um ihre Finger zusammenzog, als auch sie von ihrem Orgasmus durchbrandet wurde.

Dann lagen sie umschlungen nebeneinander und sahen sich in die Augen.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine solche sadistische Ader an dir hast", bemerkte Hermine.

"Wer, ich? Ich und sadistisch?"

"Nun, mich ewig an der Schwelle zum Orgasmus zu halten und mich nicht kommen zu lassen, das war pure Folter. Auch wenn ich nicht abstreiten will, dass es sich gelohnt hat", räumte sie ein. „Aber ich hätte mir nicht träumen lassen, dass du auch soviel Genuss daraus ziehst. Ich hätte vermutet, dass es für dich eher unbefriedigend sein würde."

"Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie erregend es für mich war, dir zuzusehen. Und zu wissen, dass ich es bin, der all das bei dir auslöst", sagte Minerva. „Du hast ja selbst gemerkt, dass ich durchaus etwas davon hatte. Außerdem ist es nicht schlecht, wenn du mir so ausgeliefert bist", gab sie zu. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es mich so erregen würde, dass du mir vollkommen ausgeliefert bist. Und du bist ganz schön laut gekommen."

"Schlimm?", fragte Hermine halb kokett, halb ängstlich.

„Im Gegenteil", versicherte Minerva und küsste sie. „Ich musste jahrelang darauf warten, dich wieder in den Armen zu halten, aber ich finde, die heutige Nacht macht da einiges wieder wett. Und nun schlaf ein bisschen, Liebes. Du musst vollkommen erschöpft sein."

Hermine kuschelte sich enger in Minervas Arme und schloss gehorsam die Augen. Genießerisch vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in Minervas Haar, um mit ihrem Duft in der Nase einzuschlafen.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde sie wach. Sie schlug die Augen auf und sah, dass Minerva sie ansah.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?", fragte sie schlaftrunken.

„Ich bin nicht müde", erwiderte Minerva und ließ ihre Hand sanft über Hermines Hüfte gleiten. „Ich sehe dir lieber beim Schlafen zu."

„Ach so? Na, wenn du nicht müde bist, könnte ich dem vielleicht ein wenig nachhelfen", schlug Hermine vor, nun wesentlich munterer und ließ ihre Hände wie zum Beweise über Minervas Körper gleiten.

„Du kriegst wirklich nicht genug, oder?", beklagte sich Minerva.

„Von dir? Niemals!", antwortete Hermine mutwillig und begann, Minerva zum dritten Mal zu lieben.

Dieses Mal waren sie sanft und zärtlich und ließen sich Zeit.

„Und? Bist du jetzt endlich müde?", fragte Hermine hinterher kokett.

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf. „Es sind Ferien, Hermine, und ich habe den ganzen Tag nicht viel gemacht, außer in der Sonne zu sitzen und zu lesen."

„Meinst du denn, du könntest noch einmal?", fragte Hermine und sah sie unschuldig an.

„Du kriegst wirklich den Hals nicht voll", kommentierte Minerva trocken, ließ sich aber nur zu gerne ein weiteres Mal von Hermine verführen.

Danach streikte sie allerdings.

„Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich langsam mal ein bisschen schlafen", sagte sie dann. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

„Na schön", schmollte Hermine, ein Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln und schlang die Arme einmal mehr um Minerva und lehnte ihren Kopf an ihre Brust, um ihrem Herzschlag zu lauschen.

###

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Minerva erst spät. Die Sonne schien ins Schlafzimmer und blendete sie. Schläfrig hob sie die Hand, um den grellen Schein zu dämpfen und wandte den Kopf. Das Kissen neben ihr war leer, Hermine war nicht zu sehen.

Leichte Besorgnis malte sich auf Minervas Gesicht, als sie aufstand und sich ihren Morgenmantel überwarf. Barfuß tappte sie aus dem Schlafzimmer und in den Flur.

„Hermine? Hermine, wo bist du?"  
Rauschende Stille antwortete ihr.

Hermine war fort.

Mit hängenden Schultern ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und hockte sich auf die Kante des Sofas, auf dem sie am Abend zuvor gesessen hatte, als Hermine...

Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein schmerzhafter Kloß.

„Du weinst jetzt nicht!", befahl sie sich. „Lass dich bloß nicht dazu hinreißen, jetzt zu weinen!"

Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich die Augen. Dass Hermine nach dieser Nacht ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden war, traf sie tiefer und härter, als sie es je für möglich gehalten hatte. Es war wesentlich schlimmer als damals, als Hermine gegangen war, um Ronald zu heiraten.

Ein Geräusch an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

Hermine stand im Flur, eine Tasche unter den Arm geklemmt.

„Weinst du, Minerva?"

„Nein", erwiderte sie hastig und wandte das Gesicht ab.

Hermine begriff plötzlich.

„Du hast gedacht, ich wäre einfach so gegangen, oder? Du hast wirklich gedacht, ich hätte dich verlassen."

Sie setzte sich neben Minerva auf das Sofa und legte den Am um sie.

„Es tut mir leid, ich hätte dir einen Zettel aufs Kopfkissen legen sollen, nur für alle Fälle. Ich war bloß ein paar Kleinigkeiten fürs Frühstück besorgen und wollte dich nicht wecken."

Liebevoll hob sie Minervas Kinn mit der Hand an und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich verlasse dich nie wieder, Minerva. Dieses Mal wirst du mich nicht mehr los!", schwor sie und besiegelte ihr Versprechen mit einem Kuss.

**Ende**

_Und diesmal wirklich_


End file.
